thesecretbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Aleksander Koenig
NOTE: This character is an original creation to be used for the Fanon wiki, FanFic and RP Profile Name: Aleksander Koenig Nickname(s): Aleks, The Beowolf Title(s): Lieutenant (Guardian Corps), Lieutenant (Wolf Corps) Gender: Male Age: 20 Species: Human Occupation: Royal Military, Guardian Corps, Wolf Corps Job Types: Border Protection, VIP protection, Troop Assault, escort Height: 2.00m ( 6' 5" ) Weight: 94kg (202 lbs.) Character Theme: (Blade and Burden, from Halo Legends Soundtrack) Entrance Theme: (Archangel by Two Steps From Hell) 'Battle Theme: (Black Blade by Two Steps From Hell) Appearance Aleksander has the body of a woodsman, but with a high cheek boned face befitting the upper class that he was born into. He is stocky of build with jet-black hair and charcoal grey eyes. He has his usual attire that he wears but he is never seen in a formal military uniform. Wears a black zip-up undershirt with a grey Wolf Corps jacket, preferring to buckle it save for the top two buckles. He wears a medium length white overcoat over the jacket. For pragmatism, he wears dark grey pair of pants, fastened together with a black belt with dark red fringe. On his right hip, he wears a medium sized leather pouch with a few small pieces of equipment in it: Smoke bombs, flash bangs, and a choke chain. On his right hip is a pistol--colored in a red and black paint scheme with the family crest emblazoned on the grip--that he has in a holster and has rarely used in battle, but is not above using it. Over his right chest, he wears a bandolier with four large knives. Over his back, he wears his main weapon, the “Drache”, sheathed over his back. His foot and leg gear is custom made similar to what is worn by Guardian Corps, but is made of hard leather rather than steel, and no weapons attached, with the front of the shin guards made of folded steel. His gloves are made of thin black leather, and a metal plate in which three small sharp spikes are lined up and fastened to the back of the hand. His forearm guards go from above the wrist to just below the elbow and are made with stainless steel covered with black leather with a red border, the inside of the right forearm guard bearing his family crest. In the presence of friends and associates, he removes his arm and leg gear and leaves the Drache back at home. Personality Aleks takes a lot of things seriously. He is known to be cold and somewhat distant, and spends a majority of his time minding his own business. He isn’t one for using excessive force in certain situations, and such is somewhat arrogant. He does, however, show a softer side towards the select few people that he favors or has a high opinion of. As like any other member of the Guardian Corps, which is based around the absolute protection of the King and his residence, Aleksander is formal and polite on “certain occasions”. As reinforced by his upbringing, Aleksander has a high sense of loyalty and duty; and he is willing to do whatever is asked of him to do, however bloody it may be, and stop any attempted invasion of the kingdom from the rebels. He sometimes has a short temper, and can crack at any bit of imperfection, or bit of laziness. When with friends and family, he is a completely different person. As with any guy his age, he talks about recent hunts that they’ve been on, family matters (he immediately loses interest when girls are involved), and other things. He does show an interest in literature and Ancient History, and is often called upon as a historian for the family. Weapon Drache: '''A custom made TEDC (Tactical Enhanced Dust Claymore) which channels the Nexus magic of the user while still in the user’s hands. It is comprised of two components: the hilt, and the blade that channels the magic. Much like the MADR, the change in the blade’s “color” reflects the ability and element and can be changed manually through telepathic means. There are four colors in total; and only one active one, red, is shown when Aleksander uses his main spell, which often leaves him exhausted. · '''Red (Fire/ Power and Destruction): '''Nexus energy causes the resident metal in the blade to store a tremendous amount of heat. The metal stores the heat and releases it in bursts of heated kinetic energy when the material makes contact with a physical object. The impacts of these "explosions" have enough force to knock back a solid 551 lb object. However, as the recoil is extremely powerful, attacks must follow through with each other rather can repetitively striking in the same direction. This allows for both an offense and defense. As the instrument itself is heated, anything that touches it will burn. And when fully charged, the blade turns a deep blood red and releases the energy in one massive burst when it hits the ground, creating a huge rush of fire that lends the blade its name. · '''Blue (Speed/Lightning): Friction from the Nexus conducts static electricity, which travels unevenly through the air at random times. Although small, it can deliver sharp jolts of pain to the enemy. As is the nature of electricity, the foe does not need to be physically struck for the damage to be done. Rather, any electric conductor within 30cm from any component of the blade, apart from the wielder, is struck. At random times, static manages to escape in tiny burst which may alter the course of the blade. This makes it difficult to wield but if done properly, Aleks can use it to his advantage as the bursts can increase the velocity of the blade for a split second, allowing for much sharper speed and agility as a whole. Directly touching the blade in this form causes electric shocks. Also uses it for one of his techniques. · Yellow (Defense/Earth): '''Coats the weapon in a yellow glow which in turn, increases the weight and hardness of the blade to its maximum. In this form, Drache is very slow but is able to deflect blows with ease as the weight of the blade renders it so that there is very little push back. Although very slow in this form, attacking while in this form would easily collapse environmental figures and each basic swing has enough momentum to lift objects of 1,102 lbs. · '''White (Cutting): White Nexus draws ancient scrollwork on the blade and Drache is encased in a white glow. During this state, Drache’s sharpness rises to that of which can cut straight through half a foot of steel and cleave a man cleanly in two. When at standby mode, Drache looks like just any other claymore, its blade however is a matte black and the grey and blue hilt is inscribed with the family crest at the base of the bade. In this form it’s almost four feet long, and the edges of the blade remain the same matte black as the rest of the blade. It does not have be wielded two handed to activate it. Battle Style and Techniques In battle, Aleks relies on the blade’s inherent weight to cut through an opponent’s defenses, relying on its downward cut to increase its speed and force that is applied with each strike. When in a prolonged battle and the blade is released, he uses the claymore’s inherent range advantage to keep his opponents at a distinct disadvantage. Once activated, he also comes in with hard, fast hammer-like strikes to wear down his opponents before he comes in for the killing blow. In this state, he is vicious, never backing down and will only stop once his opponent is lying dead on the ground, earning him his other nickname. He has never backed down in a fight in this state, called ‘Beowolf’, and has never lost a battle when in this state. His techniques have been honed over years of rigorous training and experiences in battle. He has two basic techniques and one technique that is named after his main spell. He often changes techniques as a battle progresses or due to the nature of his opponent’s battle style. These techniques are often used during his ‘Beowolf’ state: · Drachefeuer: 'This attack happens when the heat of the Nexus energy stored in the blade contacts the air, creating a massive fire storm that goes through the air with an audible roar, leaving opponents with massive burns and more than often incinerating its victims. · '''Blitzstreik: '''Heat from the blade’s passage charges the air, creating a pseudo-electric current around the blade, slinging a massive charged current directed at his opponents, stunning them for a couple of minutes and leaving the opponent with intense burn marks. · '''Druckwelle: '''Immense concentration of Nexus energy causes the ground, when it is struck by the blade, to fracture and break in an ever increasing extent from the epicenter of the strike. This is also followed by a large and audible shockwave that knocks an opponent on their backs and disorients them, allowing Aleks to come in for a killing blow. History As a child, Aleks was born into a family legacy of service to the Royal Military as both knights and warriors. As a young boy, he was taught his family history, the basics of sword fighting, as well as basic battle tactics. As he grew older, he was taught more of his family’s history and the unique traits that both men and women of the Koenig family had possessed for centuries. Until he was about twelve years old, he never knew about these unique traits that he possessed. His family possessed a unique trait that only the Koenig family possessed: the ability to tap in to Nexus energy and telepathically activate each custom made sword that was wielded by a member of the family. Aleks was thirteen when he was trained to harness this unique bloodline trait that had been passed down to him from his father. By the age of fifteen, he was trained in advanced battle tactics and advanced sword fighting techniques that harnessed his genetic abilities. At the age of seventeen, he was placed in the Guardian Corps at the behest of his father, and Aleks was only too happy to pit his skills and training against opponents of the kingdom and the royal family. Two years later, he had risen up through the ranks of the Guardian Corps and had been placed in the Wolf Corps at the recommendation of a few of his fellow Guardian Corps members. A year later, he had risen up in the ranks in the Wolf Corps to the rank of Lieutenant, drawing the jealousy and praise of those around him. A recent mission against the rebellion has left his moral certainty shaken, but is overall still loyal to the kingdom and the Royal Military, staying there due to his sense of both loyalty to his own and duty to the kingdom. And now, at the behest of his father and Walt Schnee himself, Aleks has been sent to the Academy to be formally schooled and trained to gain further mastery over his magic, and also decrease his reliance on it. Despite Alek's initial and quite vocal opposition to the idea, Aleks agreed to go to the Academy to finally get formal schooling, and not from any members of his family. Author's Notes '+ Aleksander’s last name comes from ‘Koenig’ , the German word for king +''' The style of Aleksander’s blade, activation, and personal appearance is derived from the blade Ike uses and his appearance in the game series Fire Emblem '' '+ The blade ‘Drache’ ''is named after the German word for dragon '+''' The names of the three techniques used by Aleksander are all in German and are my own unique creations. +''' Aleksander’s personality is partially based off of my own personality ^_^ '''+ Inspirations for many key points in the character profile are credited to Hope16 and Chaos379, as their articles were quite helpful in the profile creation. FAQs Q: Why the obsession with German words and terms? A: My family history is traced back to Germany on my father’s side, sparking my fascination, and I took two years of it in high school Q: Really, Ike? A: Yes, really, because I saw his appearance and realized that a derivation of it would be a perfect fit. Q: What’s with all the dark colors in his appearance? A: With Beowolves being dark and malevolent creatures in the RWBY universe, I figure darker colors would be a bit more fitting than brighter coloring. Category:Fanon Character Category:Chris' Stuff